


Secrets Have Consequences

by middaysky0613



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Dark Tony Stark, Evil Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hidden Powers, Hidden Talents, Hurt Peter Parker, I Tried, Identity Reveal, Intern Peter Parker, Iron Man - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Identity, Smut, Spider-Man - Freeform, Stalking, Tony Stark Has Issues, Underage Rape/Non-con, Whump, im sorry i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middaysky0613/pseuds/middaysky0613
Summary: 'How many frickin’ times is this little boy gonna keep ruining my fun?!' Tony seethed internally. He glanced down from the top of the building he was standing on in his suit, not caring about the yells of civilians and the screams of sirens. No, instead he was staring at the blue-and-red clad child hopping around and saving hostages.“FRIDAY, release the hostages,” he sighed. “I can’t be bothered to try anymore today.”ORIron Man is the most heinous villain in New York. Tony Stark is an innocent businessman.Sider-Man is New York’s savior. Peter Parker is an intern at Stark Industries.What happens when Tony Stark falls in love with Peter, but Iron Man unknowingly kidnaps Spider-Man?THE STORY IS INCOMPLETE AND WONT BE FINISHED FOR A FEW DAYS





	Secrets Have Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings if you didn't read the tags: Rape/Non-consensual touching, minor blood and violence, underage Peter Parker, mental trauma.
> 
> I UNDERSTAND THAT RAPE IS AN UNFORGIVABLE ACT.
> 
> I just can't write sad endings. It makes me feel bad. Well, I could, but I'd dislike it.
> 
> You can imagine or write your own opposite ending, if you'd like!

Tony swirled the glass of bourbon in his hand, watching the amber liquid swirl around the custom crystal that probably cost something with six digits.

“Pepper Potts is entering the elevator to your floor, Sir,” FRIDAY called out, snapping Tony out of his trance.

Tony groaned, standing up and cracking his back. “Alright, send her up.”

______

“Have you seen the news, Tony?” Pepper asks, obviously irritated.

“Which part? The viral cat video or the Iron Man rampage?” 

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose. “The Iron Man part, Tony! Why the hell would I care about cat videos?”

Tony shrugged, glancing longingly at his bourbon. “I kind of pegged you for a cat person.”

“Whatever,” Pepper scoffed. She slammed a newspaper down on Tony’s desk, with the headline facing Tony. “The people and I would like to know how Iron Man got ahold of Tony Stark’s technology.”

Tony looked at the paper. The picture of Iron Man was grainy, but the signature light blue light of the blasters on Iron Man’s hand was visibly Tony’s. But how would anyone else know this?

“How- Why do people think that Iron Man has my tech?” Tony asked.

Pepper sat down in a chair across from Tony. “Some kid mentioned in the comments section of a YouTube video that the blasters on Iron Man were in his vlogs from when he took a field trip here.”

“Didn’t he sign an NDA?”

“You’re making it seem like you’re trying to change the subject, Tony,” Pepper said, eyeing him.

Tony bit back a grimace. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Pepper didn’t break her stare. “What, do you want me to press charges or something? That’d seem really suspicious.”

Tony bit his lip. “No, I just want to talk to him. He seems pretty smart to remember something like that, right?”

“You still haven’t explained how Iron Man had your tech-” 

“What’s the boy’s name?” Tony interrupted.

“From what I heard, the boy’s name is Peter Parker. What’s-”

“FRIDAY,” Tony cut in. “Find all the contact information for Peter Parker and any family members. I need to have a chat with him.”

______________________________________________________________________  
“Mr. Stark, Sir?” When Tony first heard the honey-sweet sound of the boy’s voice, he nearly choked on his water. When he saw the brown curls adorning the boy’s head like a halo, he knew he was whipped. Tony smiled at the boy. “That’s me.” Peter fidgeted with the hem of his sweater, which Tony thought was totally adorable. “What… exactly did you need me for?” Peter asked. “I-I mean, not that I want to be here or anything, It’s just that May suddenly said that you called her, a-and I didn’t know why. I mean, why would Tony Stark want to talk to me of all people-” Tony cut him off with a wave. “May… I take it that’s your Aunt’s name?” He received a nod. “Well, I called her because I heard that you were the one that noticed my tech in the Iron Man video.” Shit, that wasn’t really a good reason, was it? He had honestly been hoping to find out something about the boy to stage an accident, as payback from Ironman. But now… now that he’s seen Peter, he wants to wrap him up in his arms and keep him there. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Peter tilting his head to the side, obviously confused. It didn’t help Tony at all when he saw the unmarked column of pale skin running from his jaw to his shoulders. “Uh, I realized that someone with that great affinity for Stark tech and observation skills could be a valuable asset to our team,” nice thinking, Stark. Now he could be near the boy whenever he wanted. Peter squealed and Tony was surprised that he didn’t spontaneously combust. “Really, Mr. Stark?” Tony chuckled. “Yeah. You can start next week.” __________________________________________________________________________- I'm gonna finish this tomorrow I'm just really tired and I need sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments help me.


End file.
